Problem: On Saturday, Nadia's parents gave birth to twins and named them Gabriela and Ishaan. When they were first born, Gabriela weighed 9.14 pounds, and Ishaan weighed 7.9 pounds. How much did the babies weigh in total?
Solution: To find the weights of the 2 babies, we need to add their weights together. Gabriela's weight + Ishaan's weight = total weight. ${9}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ Together, the babies weigh 17.04 pounds.